fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saigo Theta
Saigo Theta (西郷 て田, Saigo Teta) is a Samurai-like mage with incredible talent of swordsmanship, and the manager of Wasted Ashes, mostly mistaken as the leader of it. Yet he covers up the leader of the guild Wasted Ashes, pretending to be him. Appearance Saigo has blue-ish green eyes, blue hair, and is pale. His hair is messy style hair with medium ponytail. Saigo wears a haori. He also has, and mostly wears a scarf which he got as a reward from a quest to defeat one of those strong Dark Guilds, the scarf matches his outfit very well. Saigo also wears a tabi and a zori. Saigo's body is slender, but strong. Personality Saigo is always happy during the time of peace, but if it's war, he is down and sad. Saigo is really protective to his guildmates and friends, if somebody would hurt one of them, he would rampage until he kills the guilty one. He also attracts the opposite gender without noticing it, ignoring the fact that he is called "dumb" by women that like him. History Equipment Katana: Magic and Abilities In Progress Natural Abilities Master Swordmanship Keen Intellect Master Hand-to-Hand combatant Immense Durability Immense Magic Power Magical Abilities Katana Magic: A Holder-type magic, in which user MUST have a katana to use. Samurai Magic: A Caster-type Magic, used by a few Samurai's but only mastered by Saigo and his brother. This magic requires a great cost of Magic Power, and is used as a supportive/offensive magic on own body. *'SHOGUN BURSTER ARMOR!!': A spell that protects the user with dragon scale-like aura. **'Eien no Modu' (Lit. Eternal Mode): A boost up to "Shogun Burster Armor", which makes the user stronger than iron. ***'Hanran Shogun' (Rebel Shogun): A last resort ability, which releases the aura into a huge explosion which can make a crater. *'Saikioo Reifuu Katana Kougeki '(Lit. Strongest Cool Breeze Katana Strike): A spell that supports a Katana wielder, giving him power of a cliff, speed of wind, and wielder's Katana becomes double the weight of the wielder. **'OMO-SA BEGONE!!!' (Weight Begone): The weight of the katana becomes the original weight, removing the power, but keeping the speed. *'Sealing Gatou Slash '(Sealing Cat Slash): A slash with the katana, pointed to either right or left, rarely front. Focuses on finding an opening and striking it multiple times. If the opening isnt found, backstab is guaranteed. One of the offensive spells **'Devil Gatou Asura '(Devil Cat Asura): If the strike somehow fails, the opponent(s) get surrounded by magic circles, from each of the nine katanas come out from every side, they come out really fast, and they either trap the opponent, or stab him the first second. From this spell anyone that is fast or strong can escape, and since this is a supportive side to Sealing Gatou Slash that has an offensive side, it must hit to have effect. Sealing Magic: Sealing Katana Way: A mix of Katana Magic and Sealing Magic, attained by jelioucy to Jin Kitsune's Evil Shadow Way, and earned by the understanding that it's impossible to reach Jin's level. Quotes Trivia